Killing Stalking
by morijeon
Summary: Kim Mingyu sudah menyukai Jeon Wonwoo dan menjadi stalker pria itu selama dua tahun. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana gelapnya dunia seorang Jeon Wonwoo si psyco. Meanie. Yaoi . Based On Killing Stalking by Koogi and Saezuru by Yoneda Kou. Warning Porn Without Plot


**Killing Stalking**

 **MAAF. BOCAH DI PERSILAHKAN UNTUK MINGGAT DARI CERITA SAYA. TOLONG YAH. NANTI PIKIRAN KALIAN MALAH KOTOR.**

 **DOSA ANDA TANGGUNG SENDIRI, BRAY!**

 **RM 18!**

 **Angst, Gore, Violet, Rape,**

 **Warning! YAOI, TYPO'S, RAPE, LIL BIT VIOLET, EYD, SLUTTY WONWOO, TIDAK SESUAI, DLL**

 **Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Based On Killing Stalking by Koogi and Saezuru by Yoneda Kou. Tapi saya komplikasikan dengan imajinasi bejat saya, hingga berbeda. Lagian ini ga akan panjang kok. Cuma FF iseng karena saya kurang asupan.**

 **a/n: Ini di ketik ketika inget Sangwoo di chap 18, dan juga pas banget gue lagi dengerin bl cd saezuru. Wkwk. Makin bejadlah pikiran gue selama liburan.**

 **Gue bosen masoin Wonu di setiap FF gue, jadi disini gue mau masoin Mingyu aja. Hehe. Kali-kali bias gue dong bahagia bisa jadi super dominan buat fap ama Gyu. wkkwk**

 **enJOY!**

Kim Mingyu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, saat melihat sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang berjarak delapan meter di depan. Pria bersurai coklat yang memakai kacamata bulat bertengger di wajah manisnya itu, sedang bercakap-cakap dengan para gadis di taman Fakultas Ekonomi. Wonwoo tersenyum ramah ke arah para gadis yang memekik saat ia menggoda mereka. Membuat Mingyu mendecih tak suka. Andai saja, ia bisa sedekat itu dengan Wonwoo. Sudah pasti, Mingyu akan bahagia, dan tidak akan berdelusi berlebihan tentang Wonwoo lagi.

Sudah hampir dua tahun lebih, Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo. Sejak ia masuk ke kampus bergengsi ini, Mingyu sudah menyukai Wonwoo- si anak Fakultas Teknik; yang gedungnya bersebrangan dengan Fakultas Ekonomi. Ia jatuh cinta pada senyum manis Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo itu candu bagi Mingyu. Candu bagi jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan, saat Wonwoo berjarak dua puluh meter di depan. Wonwoo juga sudah menjadi bahan delusi Mingyu untuk _onani_ tiap malam.

"Tidak bosan menatapnya dari kejauhan, Kim?" Suara _bass_ milik Seungcheol membuyarkan fokus Mingyu. Pria bersurai pirang itu menoleh. Menatap sinis Seungcheol yang sekarang mendekat ke arahnya. Mingyu tahu, Seungcheol hanya ingin mengolok-olok dirinya, karena tidak mampu mendekati Wonwoo. Julukan yang selalu Seungcheol lontarkan padanya adalah _'Kim Mingyu si stalker Jeon Wonwoo sampai mati'_. Julukannya terlalu panjang? Memang. Tapi Seungcheol tetap tidak peduli, dan terus mengejek Mingyu seperti itu.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku sudah patah hati melihat Wonwoo _flirting_ di depanku." Mingyu mendengus kasar ke arah Seungcheol. Membuat pria bersurai hitam itu terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

"Aku akan memberitahu rumah Wonwoo. Kau bisa kesana, dan menggoda Wonwoo di rumah miliknya. Kau tahu? Kawasan rumah Wonwoo itu sepi. Aku tahu, jika kau sudah menahan birahi dan fantasi _sexual_ pada Wonwoo. Jadi, gunakan kesempatan ini, Gyu." Seungcheol berbisik pelan di telinga Mingyu. Tangannya terulur. Menyelipkan kertas berisi alamat di jemari Mingyu.

"Semoga berhasil." Kemudian Seungcheol berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih menatap secarik kertas di tangan. Sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di wajah. Kali ini, ia berambisi untuk memiliki Jeon Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Kim Mingyu berjalan dengan pelan. Melewati deretan rumah yang berada di komplek perumahan yang berada di kawasan _Jung-gu._ Komplek ini nampak sepi. Rumah-rumah yang berderet nampak tidak berpenghuni. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun mobil yang lewat. Seakan tempat ini memang di dedikasikan untuk melakukan kegiatan _maksiat._

"Ah.. Ketemu." Mingyu menarik sebuah senyum kecil di wajah, saat manik obsidiannya membaca nomer rumah yang tercatat di kertas, sama dengan rumah yang berada di depan matanya. Jika benar, ini adalah rumah milik Wonwoo. Rumah Wonwoo nampak begitu sederhana. Sepertinya di dalam hanya ada satu kamar, satu set dapur dan ruang tamu. Halaman rumah ini juga kecil, walaupun ada _carport_ kecil di samping. _Carport_ yang hanya cukup untuk satu mobil.

Langkah Mingyu semakin berat saat tangannya terulur untuk membuka pagar rumah itu. Pria bersurai pirang itu melirik ke sana kemari untuk mengecek apakah ada orang yang melihat tindakannya yang mencurigakan. Setelah dirasanya pas, karena jalanan nampak legang, Mingyu mulai menarik pintu pagar. Menghasilkan bunyi derit gesekan besi. Setelahnya, Mingyu masuk ke dalam seperti pencuri.

Decitan sepatu Mingyu terdengar menghentak tanah di bawah. Ia mulai menaiki tangga yang akan mengantarnya ke pintu depan rumah Wonwoo. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Mingyu sudah berada tepat di depan rumah itu. Jantungnya berdegup tak tentu arah, saat tangan Mingyu terulur untuk menekan tombol _intercome_ di pintu. Sebenarnya, Mingyu ragu jika pin yang ia masukan benar. Tapi Mingyu hanya bisa berharap. Ia benar-benar ingin masuk ke dalam rumah Wonwoo. Memerangkap pria itu dalam kungkungan tubuhnya.

Rencana Mingyu sekarang adalah menunggu Wonwoo pulang dari kampus. Setahu Mingyu, Wonwoo masih mempunyai satu mata kuliah setengah jam lagi. Jadi sudah di pastikan, pria itu tidak akan berada di rumah.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawah cukup keras. Telunjuknya bergerak menekan tombol angka kecil di _intercome_ dekat kenop pintu.

 **1707**

 **TITTT**

"Sial!" Mingyu mengumpat pelan, ketika _password_ yang ia tekan salah. Sial! Padahal Mingyu sudah yakin jika itu benar. Setahu Seungcheol, Wonwoo akan memakai tanggal lahir miliknya sebagai _password_ keamanan pintu.

Menghela napas kasar, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mencoba lagi. Kali ini, Mingyu pastikan jika tombol yang ia tekan benar.

 **1996**

 **Klik**

Bunyi klik tiba-tiba terdengar. Membuat Mingyu menghela napas lega, sambil bersorak senang dalam hati. Ternyata tebakan Mingyu tidak meleset selama ini. Dengan pelan, tangan Mingyu bergerak untuk mendorong pintu jati di depannya. Hingga menghasilkan suara decitan kecil.

Manik obsidian Mingyu menyipit, ketika ia berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah Wonwoo. Lampu ruang tengah terlihat menyala dengan terang. Mingyu yakin, jika Wonwoo lupa mematikannya. Rumah Wonwoo memang terbukti sederhana. Sepuluh meter dari ruang depan, hanya terdapat dapur dan ruang makan. Kemudian jika berbelok ke kiri, ada sebuah pintu kecil. Bisa Mingyu asumsikan jika itu adalah kamar Wonwoo.

Bunyi langkah Mingyu yang berdecitan dengan lantai marmer di bawah semakin terdengar. Ia mulai menilik ke segala arah. Meneliti setiap inci dari rumah Wonwoo yang selama ini ia idamkan. Kemudian langkah Mingyu terhenti, saat berada di ujung ruangan. Tepat di dekat pintu kamar Wonwoo, ternyata ada sebuah tangga yang terhubung ke bawah. Seperti ruangan kecil sempit.

" _Shh..."_

Jantung Mingyu berdebar tak karuan, saat mendengar suara ringisan kesakitan yang berada tepat di bawah tangga gelap ini. Jujur saja, Mingyu sedikit takut. Ia takut jika ternyata Wonwoo sudah pulang, dan rencananya menyergap Wonwoo gagal total. Dengan berbekal keberanian dan pengharapan keberuntungan, Mingyu kembali melangkah menuju tangga yang akan menghubungkannya dengan ruangan gelap di bawah.

 **Tapp Tapp**

Suara langkah Mingyu semakin terdengar menghentak tangga kayu itu. Di ikuti dengan degupan jantungnya sendiri. Mingyu yakin, jika dirinya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sebenarnya ada ketakutan kedua yang Mingyu pikirkan. Ia takut jika ternyata Wonwoo menyimpan seseorang atau lebih tepat pacarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu sudah berada tepat di ruangan bawah itu. Ternyata ruangan itu terhubung dengan _carport_. Tapi di _carport_ ini tidak terdapat mobil. Di sana hanya terdapat tumpukan rak buku, dan barang yang nampaknya tidak di gunakan lagi. Terlihat berantakan.

Mingyu mencoba meneliti ruangan kecil dan sempit itu dengan seksama. Tempat ini memang gelap, sampai Mingyu harus memastikan jika semua yang retinanya tangkap adalah kebenaran. Bukan _fatamorgana._

" _Shit!"_ Mingyu mengumpat kecil, di ikuti dengan manik obsidian yang membulat horor. Ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang retinanya tangkap. Kali ini, fokus Kim Mingyu tepat berada di depan seorang pria bersurai coklat yang telanjang bulat. Benar-benar telanjang. Mingyu kenal pria itu. Dia adalah Hong Jisoo. Kakak Tingkat Mingyu; Anak Fakultas Hukum yang pernah _flirting_ dengan Wonwoo. Pria itu terikat di sebuah kursi. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka cambuk. Jisoo seperti tidak bernyawa lagi, namun yang membuat Mingyu yakin jika Jisoo masih hidup adalah ringisan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ternyata yang sejak tadi ia degar adalah suara Jisoo.

Dengan langkah cepat, Mingyu mencoba mendekat ke arah Jisoo yang berjarak sepuluh meter di depan. Jisoo terikat di dekat tumpukan rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Sial! Bagaimana mungkin jika Jisoo terkurung di rumah Wonwoo? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan pada Wonwoo?

"Hyung? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Mingyu berbisik pelan saat jaraknya dengan Jisoo sudah dekat. Tangannya menepuk pipi pria itu pelan. Hingga membuat Jisoo kembali meringis, dan mulai mengadah ke arah Mingyu. Mata pria itu mulai terbuka dengan pelan, di ikuti dengan bibirnya.

"P-pergi, G-gyu... " Napas Jisoo terdengar putus-putus. Suaranya kecil, bahkan Mingyu harus mendekatkan telinga agar bisa mendengar apa yang pria itu katakan.

"B-b-bahaya.." Sekali lagi napas Jisoo terdengar tak beraturan. Membuat Mingyu menggeram kesal. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit di tubuh Jisoo.

"P-pergi.. W-wonwoo akan d-datang. C-cepat.." Napas Jisoo mulai memburu. Kali ini, matanya membulat tajam ke arah Mingyu. Seakan menyiratkan jika ia serius dengan ucapannya. Tapi sayang, Mingyu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Memang kenapa jika Wonwoo akan datang? Ia yakin, tidak mungkin jika Wonwoo yang manis akan melakukan hal semenakutkan ini pada Jisoo.

"G-gyu..." Mata Jisoo kembali menatap horor sosok Mingyu. Tidak. Fokus pria itu tidak berada pada Mingyu. Hingga membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahi, karena jelas bukan Mingyu yang Jisoo lihat.

" _Wae?_ Aku akan mencoba membebas-" Belum sempat Mingyu menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh Mingyu oleng. Ia terjatuh ke bawah dengan kepala berdenyut sakit saat merasakan pukulan keras menghantam kepalanya. Membuat manik obsidian Mingyu meredup, sebelum mendengar suara yang ia kenali selama ini, dan semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Mingyu.

" _Selamat datang di duniaku, Kim Mingyu."_

 **TeBeCe**

 **Bye!**

 **morijeon**


End file.
